A Deal with the Devil
by Insomnia-RMAM
Summary: Chapter 3: While Mailificent warps the mind of Riku, Sora travels back to the deep jungle and teams up with Tarzan to stop a new breed of Heartless and help find Donald and Goofy.
1. FCD

Deal with the Devil  
  
Riku plays poker with Captain Hook while Sora, Donald, and Goofy face the perils of Halloween Town  
  
Rated PG and possibly PG-13 (cussing, violence, dark themes)  
  
~~ I don't own KH, nor do I own Disney ~~  
  
The Genres: Drama/Action/Humor  
  
~~ this is my 1st story, I hope that you enjoy it ~~  
  
1st chapter; FCD  
  
"Five card draw is the game laddie"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Captain Hook flipped the deck of cards through is one good finger, then placed them in the middle of the table. Riku cut the deck and slid them in front of the captain. Who then procedded to deal out the cards  
  
One, two, three, four, five  
  
One, two, three, four, five  
  
And the cards where layed out. Riku stared at his face-down hand, the corner of his cards where spotted with blood. Riku raised an eyebrow at the Captain.  
  
He was simply smiling widly, reavealing several green and black teeth, his mustache was dripping in whiskey. But he refused to pick up his hand. So he lit a fat cigar.  
  
The thick yellow smoke currled under the dim light in the room, Riku caughed and picked up his hand. He read it over in his mind, again and again.  
  
A five, another five, a nine, a three, and another nine.  
  
Hook was smiling widly again, and he puffed his cigar.  
  
Riku looked into his lap, then removed the three from his hand and placed it under the deck, then drew a card from the top.  
  
It was a nine  
  
***  
  
"Goofy!"  
  
Sora tossed up the the shining, healing potion into the air, then smashed the side of it with his Pumpkin King Keyblade. Goofy ducked under the bubbly liquid and breathed a sigh of realeaf as the bleeding wounds on his arms and the back of his legs began to heal. He inhaled deeply and charged the looming Heartless with his shining shield.  
  
Donald was currently fighting a swift moving, bat-like heartless, that was screeching loudly as it hovered menicingly overhead shooting small balls of fire.  
  
Jack Skellington was bent over taunting a tiny heartless with razor sharp fangs.  
  
"Come on you little bugger, oh, that hurt damnit!"  
  
Jack withdrew his fingers and tripped back, but then recoiled and snapped his fingers high above his head. Suddenly a ring of fire appeared around the heartless, and began to burn it.  
  
Jack cackled loudly as he watched the heartless vansish in a clud of black dust.  
  
Then from the distance came a loud call...it was Donald's funny voice that called out.  
  
"Thunder!"  
  
He thrust his short staff into the air, a bright, shining light emitted from the top of the staff and a slight shock of electricity jolted Donald back against a brick wall. The sky tipped on its side, the moon elclipsed, and a great streak of lighting cracked the sky open and struck the fountain's monstourous head, which went up in a blue flame that spread across the ground.  
  
The flying heartless' wings caught fire and he spiraled down into the fountain.  
  
Sora was on his back, his hair was singed and his face was covered in thick ashes. Donald was knocked out against the wall, smoke poured from the end of his staff. Goofy was laying in the curve of his shield, barely awake. Jack was tapdancing across a gray cloud singing the Halloween Town song.  
  
"Oh this is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!"  
  
***  
  
"Thats the second one you've lost two in a row my boy, you where doing so well in the beginning, haha!"  
  
Riku shook his head slowly.  
  
"Luck of the draw Captain, luck of the draw. "  
  
Hook looked intently acorss the table at Riku, who was shuffling hastily.  
  
"What do you say we make this a little more interesting my boy?"  
  
The Captainreached over and pulled out a small cube-like object from underneath the table. Then gave it a small tap with his hook. Immediately, several images began to appear in the cube.  
  
One was a picture of Sora walking with Donald and Goofy, antother was a picure of Kairi dancing in front of a mirror. Then the next was a picture of Riku himself, and then one of Hook.  
  
"What are you suggesting Captain, that we bet my friends and eachother's lives in this poker game?"  
  
The Captain re-lit his cigar and puffed again.  
  
"You've hit it dead on laddie"  
  
Riku shook, his head.  
  
"First of all, the odds are stacked in your favor because most of the people in that box are friends of mine, and there is no way that I would ever bet Kairi's life...she's the reason I'm on this damn ship in the first place. And won't mess with Sora's life either"  
  
Captain Hook nooded and cleared the cube, then tapped it twice. Riku gasped. For the pictures in the cube where...Sora...ashed, possibly near death. And Kairi lying motionless on a bright, purple, marble floor.  
  
"How about just one more hand, to save the lives of your friends?"  
  
Riku's eyes filled with anger, he stared lividly at the Captain.  
  
"You coulden't, if you tried!"  
  
Riku managed to sputter out through his anger.  
  
"Are you willing to take that chance my boy, for you see, I have the Heartless at my command as well. Oh and I assume you know the Boogey Man leaves not far from where your friends lay, and I could send one of my men to snap you little girlfriend's neck in a heartbeat!"  
  
Riku continued to stare until he said very calmly.  
  
"Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock"  
  
The Captain flinched, and Riku dealt the cards.  
  
One, two, three, four, five  
  
One, two, three, four, five.  
  
*** End of chapter one. R&R. *** 


	2. Spellcaster

A Deal with the Devil  
  
Chapter Two: Sora wakes up in Traverse up Town surrounded by darkness and clutching a new Keyblade. But how?  
  
PG to PG-13 for violence and some dark thems  
  
Genres: Action/Drama/Humor  
  
^^ Don't own KH ^^  
  
** Enjoy chapter two and send in reviews **  
  
Chapter Two: The Spellcaster Keyblade  
  
"Wake up Sora"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
The nerves twitched in Sora's neck and his head jerked up. He tried to open his eyes, but it stayed dark.  
  
"Whos there, where am I?"  
  
"I think it would be best if you stayed silent for the time being my boy."  
  
The voice was deep and gruff.  
  
Sora stood and reached to his belt, he felt the mishapen handel of a new Keyblade. And as he reached for it the entire length of the blade began to glow purple. Sora withdrew his hand quickly then stumbled back in shock.  
  
He stared at the Keyblade, it continued to glow brightly. So he reached for it again, his hand began to tingle wildly and to the touch of the blade.  
  
"Fire!"  
  
He yelled out, with all the might his young voice would alow. At this, the very tip of the blade caught fire, setting his surroundings into the light. Sora passed it around, and he gasped.  
  
"Traverse Town"  
  
It was the large clearing in the Third District. Sora glanced down up at the Keyblade he was holding over his head. It was bright blue and lined with curved, purple stripes that pulsated in rythem every second.  
  
Purple to black, purple to black.  
  
***  
  
"Get off it already, I won!"  
  
Riku's bottom lip was leaking blood, and his eye was black.  
  
"You are a cheating little bastard, and I'm gonna..."  
  
Riku eyes grew wide and he curled his legs to his chest and closed his mouth.  
  
Hook stared down at him, he was shaking with anger and his hand was on his pistol.  
  
"Ach!"  
  
He drew his gun and shot the overhead light in the room, making it completely black.  
  
Riku closed his eyes and passed out, then, the hand he was clutching between his fingers slid away onto the cabin floor.  
  
That was when, a pale-green light filled the room and a familiar horned figure appeared.  
  
"You've shown good self control captain"  
  
"Go to hell you bloody witch!"  
  
"I have been to hell, and to tell the truth, it was nothing special."  
  
"What do you think it will be like when the heartless take over these worlds?"  
  
"Having second thoughts captain?"  
  
Hook shook his head and left the room with slam.  
  
Malificent glided across the cabin to the sleeping Riku. She reached her bony fingers down to Riku's forehead and stroked his bangs.  
  
"You are very special my boy, and I think that you should come with me."  
  
***  
  
Sora was jumping frantically around slashing at the huge, bull-like heartless. It stamped his feet, causing powerful shockwaves to emit across the ground. Sora jumped just out of the shockwaves way, then rolled aside and climbed up the backlegs of the massive bull. Then began to hack away at its small, razor sharp horn.  
  
The bull wailed and began to thrash his its head up down, trying to fling Sora away. Sora lost his balance and rolled onto the bridge of the bulls nose. He wus stuck in the curve of its jutting horn.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Sora weakly pushed up, and hacked once more at the horn, which burst into a cloud of green dust and sifted across the empty, dark sky. The bull twitched then one by one, pieces of the giant heartless' armor began to chip away and fly off.  
  
Sora fell to the ground, blood leaked from his mouth, his shirt was torn open and his sleeves where ripped off.  
  
"Well done my boy, but now I'm afraid that this game ends here."  
  
A dark figure stepped to Sora's limp body, and into that figures hand appeared a black Keyblade with a red handle. He raised it high above his head.  
  
"Now I shall have your heart!"  
  
The Spellcaster Keyblade lit up once again, and sent bright waves of magic from the tip, it struck the figure and knocked him down.  
  
Sora stood up weakly, his knees where shaking. But he managed to yell out,  
  
"Stop!"  
  
All was silent, the nameless figure was completly still, as was all around him.  
  
Sora limped over to the still body.  
  
The body was tall, and muscular, and was clad with a single tattoo on its chest, a heart with a red line scratched through it.  
  
Sora squinted harder to see the face.  
  
It was familiar, very familiar.  
  
"Riku"  
  
Sora said solemly, then fell to the stone floor, the Spellcaster Keyblade vanished with a blink and the heartless blood washed away.  
  
*** END OF CHAPTER TWO. 


	3. Return to the Deep Jungle

A Deal with the Devil  
  
Chapter 3: While Mailificent warps the mind of Riku, Sora travels back to the deep jungle and teams up with Tarzan to stop a new breed of Heartless and help find Donald and Goofy.  
  
PG for violence and dark themes  
  
Genres: Action/Adventure/Drama  
  
^^ I don't own KH or Disney characters ^^  
  
** Whassup, I'm writing chapter 3 now, so let me know how you like it allright. **  
  
Chapter Three: Return to the Deep Jungle  
  
Small streaks of energy came from Malificents fingertips and shot into the confines of Riku's mind. Warping his thoughts, and changing his dreams. Riku drempt of Kairi, it became a snake-like heartless, Riku drempt of Sora, it bacame a bull-like heartless. All of his happy thoughts where drained into a whirlpool of oblivion and then launced into outerspace, spreading across the various worlds.  
  
Halloween Town  
Wonderland  
The Deep Jungle  
Never Land  
  
All over, spawning new Heartless, and springing them loose on the innocent inhabitants, and spilling their plasma onto the once clean grounds. Riku's dreams where starting the madness all over again. But Malificent did not stop, and it was likely that she would not, until Riku was dead, until the very blood of the Heartless flowed through his veins. Then and only then. Or not, Malificent suddenly withdrew her hand and then lowered her fingers to Riku's chest and began to carve slowly.  
  
Smoke poured from the bleeding wound on his chest. Malificent concentrated as she carved. She then withdrew her fingers and cut herself and aloud the blood from her own arm to mix with Riku's new burning tattoo. She looked down at it with satisfaction and passed her hand over it in order to smooth it out. The shape was that of a black heart, with a simple line drawn through it. She began to cackle wildly and kicked him into the center of the floor at Hollow Bastion.  
  
"Come now Dr. Ansem, it is time!"  
  
A great hole opened in the cieling and a pale light lit up the floor, and Riku opened his eyes, only now his voice was deep, and a red and black Keyblade had formed in his left hand.  
  
And he sat up.  
  
***  
  
Sora was on the Gummi Ship alone, it was on set on course for the deep jungle. Where he had recieved a distress call from Jane. He hoped to find Donald and Goofy soon as well. But at this point, he didn't care that much, he knew that he was the only one worthy of the Keyblade and would end up in the final face off with darkness alone. After all, what good can a silly duck and goofy dog do in the end. They are to weak.  
  
Right?  
  
The Gummi ship's interior shook and sparks flew and filled the single space of the cockpit. Sora fell from his chair and his face smashed against the controls, causing the ship to flip upside down. Sora fell back again and onto the floor. He got up quickly and pulled up to look out of the window. Outside was a huge, black ship being powered by a mysterious black liquid.  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
Suddenly from the inside of the black ship came a booming noise and a very familiar voice thar scrambled Sora's brain.  
  
"Don't ever change Sora"  
  
Sora recoiled and stood up weakly again and peered out of the window, the ship had whipped around and had its cannons up and where ready to fire. Sora, in one huge step took hold of the cannon controls. And with a quick motion powered them up and began to fire madly at the front of the ship.  
  
"You're not gonna take down the Highwind, you Heartless asshole!"  
  
The heated laser beams rocketed across space at the speed of light and struck the Heartless ship forcefully. Causing different parts on the side of the ship to fly into space. Sora powered up the sheild and prepared for the Heartless' return attack. He hold his breath. But the black ship whipped around and blasted into overdrive, out of sight. Sora sank into the seat once again and became lost in thought.  
  
"That was Kairi's voice, I know it."  
  
Sora flipped another switch that set the Gummi Ship back into manual, set for the Deep Jungle. Sora turned off the sheild and drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Arg, get it Tarzan!"  
  
"Oh, uh!"  
  
Tarzan flipped his spear in his hand, then threw it up at the giant baboon Heartless that was thrashing away at the small camp. The spear struck the heartless under the chin, and sank deep through its mouth. The giant Heartless fell backward narrowly missing Tantor who was running around the camp seeking cover from the intense battle ground. The Heartless' purple, scaly skin began to dissapear, until it was nothing but dust.  
  
Tarzan clutched his bleeding wounds on his chest and arms. Jane was aiding to them with what was left of the medical supplies. Tarzan wailed in pain and tried to force his way off of the ground. Jane pushed him down and began to hum softly to him, attempting to soothe him. Tarzan came to rest and layed his head back. Jane looked up to the sky.  
  
"I hope that you get here soon Sora"  
  
There was a rustle in the bushes from behind them. Sora stepped out with the Jungle King Keyblade in his hands at his side.  
  
"I think I just heard my name"  
  
Jane jumped and whipped around, when she saw Sora, she set Tarzan's head on ground and got up to greet him. She bent down and threw her arms around his neck. Sora breathed in deeply with satisfaction that he was wanted.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"One just passed through here as you can see, but most of them have fled back to the jungle.  
  
Sora nodded and then motioned toward the bleeding Tarzan.  
  
"Can he fight?"  
  
Tarzan sprung to life, his spear in hand.  
  
"Fight, the Heartless"  
  
Sora nodded and set out with Tarzan down the dirt path leading into the deepest part of the jungle, Keyblade in hand.  
  
***  
  
Sora stood atop a huge, thick branch, he was fighting with one of those monkey Heartless' but this one had much, much longer claws and curved fangs. As well as large, black eyes. The feet had gotten bigger and the Heartless had grown just a little taller. It now spit large flows of green acid the burnt the base of the branch, Sora leapt up and slashed at the monkey Heartless from the air, the spikes of the Jungle King Keyblade sank into the ribs of the gruesome Heartless, causing it to scream out.  
  
However on the ground Tarzan was laying under a huge, insect Heartless with huge pincers. It thrust one of its mighty, sharp legs beside Tarzan's neck. Sora jumped down just as the branch broke and yelled out.  
  
"Strike!"  
  
The Keyblade left Sora's hand and smashed into the center of the giant bug, that exploded all over the trees. Tarzan climbed out and thrust a spear into the body of an attacking monkey Heartless. Tarzan jumped to catch Sora and brought him safely to the ground. Sora shook his head, and looked up at Tarzan.  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
Tarzan smiled and said with his best effort.  
  
"Welcome...friend Sora."  
  
Sora got to his feet and gasped deeply.  
  
"No more time for talking Tarzan, get ready for the fight of your life."  
  
Tarzan gazed up at a huge leapard Heartless with giant, sharp teeth and a long, snake-like, black tounge that was constantly shoothig from inside his massive mouth, from which green flames where shooting. The Heartless roared mightly and kicked back its legs and scratched the air. Sora dodge rolled off to the side and climbed up onto the Heartless' mighty paw, then made his way up onto the back of the mighty feline monster. And he began to hack madly into its shoulder until the Heartless dropped most of its wieght and attempted to slap Sora away, but Sora began to hack at the tail instead.  
  
The hacking went on for hours, the giant Heartless thrashed about with every strike of Sora's Keyblade and Tarzan's spear. Until finaly it gave up and collapsed to the jungle floor and exploded. The explosion shook the jungle. Tarzan, who was coated in his own blood from head to toe, fainted. And Sora who was now shirtless and whose chest was tainted with scars calmly walked over to the base of a large tree. He leaned against it, and before dropping off into a dreamless sleep, he wondered aloud.  
  
"I wonder where Donald and Goofy are?"  
  
** END OF CHAPTER THREE, PLEASE REVIEW NOW! ** 


End file.
